


Pride of a Superhero (A Batman Short Story)

by TowerofBabel



Series: Tales of the Bat Family [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Batman comics - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: When Roy Harper visits the Bat Cave unexpectedly to share in Jason's punishment after sabotaging Dick's Sedan, (Bruce forces Jason to take Watch Duties), Roy first directs Jason to a site that has a "Best Butt" contest going on with only superheros listed, and informs Jason that Red Hood is currently in #2 place behind Nightwing. He then reveals something secret to Jason that goes far beyond normal friendship and the two friends, and "Outlaw" crime fighters, share something special -- opening up possibilities. Harper x Todd. (Sequel to my novelette: Carnival of Tricks). This is the first time me trying a story like this, let me know what you think. Suggestibility and kissing. [Requested].





	Pride of a Superhero (A Batman Short Story)

  
Jason Todd was bored out of his mind.  
  
He couldn’t believe Tim liked Watch Duty. But here Jason was in the Bat Cave, doing so. Against his will.  
  
But after his little prank on Dick’s Sedan, with Roy Harper’s help — a prank that could’ve gone horribly wrong, not to mention it was very dangerous — he thought at the very least this was a form of redemption to rebuild trust.  
  
His prank didn’t sit well the Bat Family, especially with Bruce when he was told.  
  
He had endangered everyone with a stupid idealistic notion of a child’s revenge against Dick for the viagra he put in Jason’s blueberry protein smoothie.  
  
When fighting crime, everyone put their lives on the line, and within a split moment, things could go badly. Dozens of people died from car accidents every year in Gotham. But to die or to get seriously hurt by way of a stupid prank? That was just beyond dumb.  
  
In retrospect, Jason admitted it was a stupid thing to do. He got Roy had visit the Manor under the guise of something else, and while there, scoped out Dick’s Sedan to see what he could to do it since that was Dick’s pride and joy, and then snuck back the night after to sabotage it. Roy reported back saying what he did would be hilarious, but didn’t give a lot of details of what he did. After the incident, he was shocked at how much damage Roy did to Dick’s Sedan.  
  
Dick, Tim, and Damian had accepted his apology, but that was not enough for Bruce. Now he was stuck on Watch Duty for a week. Red Hood was stuck at a desk unable to terrorize criminals because he was being punished. He felt like a kid being punished for stealing his father’s car for a joyride. He saw the irony in it and he did deserved it.  
  
He’s main duties consisted of basic communication monitoring and to make sure he responded to the hourly check-ins. Everyone had a camera in their masks and he could see what they saw as they patrolled the city. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin…Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian…They were all out on patrol. But nothing exciting was happening to keep Jason interested. Gotham City was like a ghost town when it came to crime today.  
  
He got a little bit of joy out of it, however. Gotham City was experiencing a downpour. He was here, nice and dry.  
  
Four monitors box displayed each of their visuals on the large main Batcomputer screen on the lower tier. With a coffee in hand, Jason slipped it to stay awake, leaning back in a chair with his feet on another. Tim made such good coffee. But that’s not what he was drinking right now, this was sludge — and Jason made it — black with lots of sugar. It was meant to keep him alert. But it wasn’t working well. His mind just wasn’t into this line of work. And he yawned.  
  
The elevator in the Bat Cave dinged and his mind awakened when he saw who exited.  
  
“Roy? What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Roy waved. “Heard you were grounded,” he said with a laugh. “As I was your partner in crime with Grayson’s car— well, I did do the damage—I thought I should at least shoulder some of the punishment. Desk duties, huh? Your butler said you were down here…” He looked around. “Wow, this place is huge! It amazes me every time I come here. And it seems to expand every time, inflating like some sort of balloon.”  
  
“Bruce is always expanding the Bat Cave, there are miles and miles of tunnels,” he said. Then he smiled in response to Roy’s offer. He could use someone to talk to. He seemed to be getting the cold shoulder treatment from the others lately. “Thanks man, appreciate it.” He lowered his feet off the other chair, offering Roy a seat. But Roy didn’t take it. “But not much is happening. Even if I wasn’t stuck down here, I couldn’t see myself doing anything different at the Club House either. I feel guilty for what we did.”  
  
“That’s not like you, Jay,” Roy said. “Is the great Red Hood finally developing a conscious after all the people he’s killed? You’re the vigilante scourge of Gotham! The leader of the Outsiders! The rag-tag group of individuals that don’t fit anywhere else for which I’m a proud member.” Roy shrugged. “But you’ve always had a soft spot for your adopted family, so I guess it’s no surprise. You talk about them often.”  
  
“We did a stupid thing, Roy. That’s the nub of it,” he said with a sigh, turning his gaze to the main console.  
  
The box display screens were on silent at the moment, a separate window showed a continuous scrolling thread of communication between everyone on the left side of the main screen, logged into the computer. If a question was asked to Jason, it would be displayed in red. Tim had programmed this feature for himself to make it easier to notice when he was multi-tasking at the computer, doing his thing—and then he could respond quicker. At the moment, no one was speaking to Jason, and hadn’t asked anything of him in quite some time.  
  
Bruce was really angry, he knew. And to have this kind of silent treatment spoke volumes.  
  
Roy put his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans, looked at the screen. He wasn’t wearing his bright red costume like he did when he was out crime fighting. But Jason assumed he did drive his motorcycle to the Manor, it was his favourite form of transportation. To come to Wayne Manor dressed as Arsenal, would shout, “Hey, superhero on site!” So, he came in casual attire: blue jeans, red shirt, but oddly, without a cap.  
  
Arsenal was not himself without a cap. As Speedy, then Red Arrow, now Arsenal, he always wore a cap of some sort. On occasion, he would let his hair breath, but that wasn’t very often. It was no wonder the man wasn’t bald. Wearing hats frequently ran the risk of friction against the scalp that was often the highest cause of baldness.  
  
Jason turned back around to avoid the ten yard stare at the monitor. He looked at Roy, noticed his bright orangey/red hair. At one point Jason had dyed his hair the same colour. He was mad at Bruce at the time — he was also in prison for crimes he had committed — and wanted all traces of the jet black washed away. Dick had black here, Tim had black here, and later Damian, Bruce’s biological son, was born with black hair.  
  
Black was symbolic of the “Dark Knight”, and at that point in his life, he wanted nothing to do with Batman. He hated Bruce, and the black hair constantly reminded him of his adopted father, and everything he had gone through — even resurrection from death — while as Robin.  
  
But eventually, he came to terms with his hate and abandoned it, and changed it back. The white tuff also returned, but not by choice. It was the result of something called Marie Antoinette Syndrome. The term came from folklore about the hair of Queen Marie Antoinette of France turning stark white after her capture following the ill-fated flight to Varennes during the French Revolution, such a fright in part or all of her hair turned white before she was beheaded.  
  
And Jason’s death and resurrection fell into that category.  
  
He remembered he had a secret conversion with Alfred whereas he admitted Bruce loved Jason more than any of the others. And when Jason had died, Bruce threatened to hang up the cowl and vowed to never take another partner ever again. Alfred told him to keep that secret. Jason was like the son he never had before he knew about Damian. Dick had quit, abandoned Bruce, and Jason had died. Bruce didn’t want to get hurt again. But then came Tim. And the circle of life continued, as the saying went.  
  
With Roy, the fiery orangey/red hair suited him, not Jason. Roy had a fiery personality when he was fighting crime, it was bleed into his DNA after years of honing his craft.  
  
The only red Jason liked to wear was his red hood.  
  
Dick had once tried to change his look by wearing a “red” version of his Nightwing costume, but Jason said flat out that he hated it — and it may or may not have played a role in Dick changing it back to blue. A little change was good, but it didn’t suit him. Blue was Dick’s colour. His eyes were blue, and it was said the colour of one’s eyes determine the colour of one’s soul — their favourite colour included. Oddly enough, Dick respected Jason’s opinion on the matter. But he said he was thinking of changing it back anyhow and Jason’s opinion helped his decision. Nightwing looked better in blue and black. And now Jason had lost some of that respect with Dick by sabotaging his car.  
  
He respected Dick, a lot. So, that was the main reason he felt guilty for what he had done.  
  
Jason saw Roy smiling at him. “You look blue, buddy. This might cheer you up. Have you been following the latest celebrity gossip and internet polls?” Roy went to an unused computer along the console on the lower tier of the Batcomputer, but stopped short from touching it. “Um, you know this system better than me.”  
  
Jason never followed celebrity gossip. On occasion, some journalist would write a story about Bruce Wayne or Wayne Enterprises, or even a story about Tim would pop up and his attempts to dabble in politics. Recently, Tim was following the political realm and he didn’t like what he saw. So, whenever he went out in public, the media usually hounded him, and he would have his say on the latest news, which would then cause a little controversy.  
  
The kid was smart and he knew what he was talking about. He never said anything without basing his statements on fact and hardcore sources. So, when the media checked his facts—he was critiqued openly—all his facts were proven accurate, and sometimes, the media would conduct a whole line of stories on some surprising political thesis Tim had posed.  
  
Bruce didn’t like Tim getting involved in politics, but Tim was practically an adult, so he could speak his mind.  
  
The kid had a blog on the internet where he wrote down a lot of his thoughts on any subject he fancied. He had thousands of followers. At home, he went by Tim Drake. When it came to the social circles and online, however, he went by Tim Wayne. He had been officially adopted by Bruce some time ago, and he took the name Wayne in respect. But he only used the name Wayne when he wanted a table at a fancy restaurant or wanted something important. The name had clout in Gotham City, so why not use it when needed, he once told Jason.  
  
“Free speech comes with consequences and restrictions,” Bruce had once said to Tim, while they were on all patrol, discussing one of Tim’s latest blogs, everyone was listening at the time, “So be careful what you write on the internet, Tim. Everything you say and everything you do is read, watched, and critiqued.”  
  
Tim agreed. He was always careful to check over his facts before posing anything.  
  
When it came to other people, however — foolishness and stupidity reigned. There was no end to it on the internet. People posted weird things and videos that they later regreted. But once its on the internet, its there to stay. Even though you think you’ve erased something, it’s never truly erased. There’s always a cache of it somewhere.  
  
Roy had directed Jason to a website called GothamTMZ.org (G-TMZ.org). Jason had heard of it, but it wasn’t his to visit often. He preferred forums where he could talk about things that interested him more like guns and ammo and there were plenty of those sites around. All the latest information and products, stuff like that. And when something interested him, he would place an order using his secret contacts that would keep his information secret.  
  
G-TMZ.org was popular with Gothamites. It had all the latest fashions, celebrity gossip, scandals, and controversies, other news, media clips on special events, and much more. If you wanted up-to-date news on the latest happenings in Gotham, this was the site to visit.  
  
Including what Roy now directed him to.  
  
Jason leaned back in his chair and let Roy take control of the computer for at the moment, his friend refusing a chair, leaning over the console, his thin frame bent over in the form of an L. Roy navigated through the website like a master and quickly found what he wanted Jason to see.  
  
It was an internet poll where so far over 200,000 people had already voted. You needed to log-in to vote, so the poll accurately reflected people’s opinions. And it showed just how popular the site was if that many people had accounts. It appeared to be a very popular poll and social media was abuzz with it. Other website ads had linked back to it, probably because they wanted to get a piece of its web traffic.  
  
“It’s a poll on Superheroes. Who has the best butt,” Roy said.  
  
“And why would I be interested in that?” Jason asked.  
  
“Because, nub-nuts, if you look, Red Hood is currently ranked #2.”  
  
Jason rolled his chair over, gazed at the screen, and found the rankings of at least ten Superheroes who made the website’s choice of picks. There was a by-line indicating that extensive research had been made to include those superheroes who were most popular to be included, by public opinion and forum. It was obviously some sort of ploy the website drummed up to get more traffic. But with every click or visit to the site, G-TMZ made it.  
  
Jason read the rankings, but he was surprised that a lot superheroes he knew didn’t make the cut. And he laughed when he saw Red Robin ranked #9. The teen’s backside was never exposed. He always wore some sort of cape or wings. So, how accurately researched was this list, he thought.  
  
However, he found some humour in currently being ranked #2. But, of course, Nightwing was ranked #1. He had lost count how many times Dick had told him when villainesses had complemented his butt while he was kicking theirs. But he was a gymnast by trade and by background, so he kept in fantastic shape.  
  
“I’m behind Nightwing by 30 votes. Really? It’s really that close?” Jason mused, with sudden interest.  
  
Roy took out his phone and logged onto the site, then went to the poll, and voted. His choice reflected in real-time on the Batcomputer screen. “One more for you, Jay,” he said. “I wanted to wait until you saw the poll. I voted for you because I’m your friend, and…I’ve seen your nice, naked bum,” he said jokingly, and winked.  
  
Jason cocked his head weirdly. “One time, Roy. It was on time. And it was laundry day. I had nothing to wear and I was alone in the Club House. I had no idea you'd be returning so early from your afternoon lunch date.”  
  
Roy smiled, scratched the side of his head. “Well, I knew quickly enough she was a gold-digger, so I ended it early. Next time, buddy, the towel goes around your waist, not over your shoulder. And you shouldn’t type on your cell and walk at the same time, you banged into a wall when I came in.”  
  
“You surprised me, that’s all. You haven’t mentioned this to anyone, have you?” Roy shook his head. “Good, it would  just sound weird if anyone knew you saw me naked like that.”  
  
“Weird? You want to talk about weird? What about that time when we were captured by Poison Ivy?”  
  
Jason gave Roy a hard stare. He remembered that mission all too well. In fact, he tried to forget about it. He even tried repressed memory techniques, but it didn’t work. What Roy was referring to happened months ago when the two of them were embattled with Poison Ivy when she was on one of her environmental-save-the-planet campaigns, whereas she concocted a plan to convert human DNA and its carbon elements into plant-matter. She wanted to force Gotham to revert back to before Industrialization/Urbanization.  
  
An accident with a chemical turned Pamela Isley, a eco-botanist, into a deadly villainesses, who became one of Batman’s greatest foes. Her DNA mutated abnormally into a form of plant matter converting her cells to create a symbiosis with plants. And one of her greatest weapons was powerful mind-controlling pheromones that she released to unlock all inhibitions from her prey, to make them do whatever she wanted — man, woman or animal.  
  
“That’s in the vault, Roy, we agreed,” Jason then said strongly. “Don’t ever bring that up again!”  
  
“Hey, it wasn’t a highlight for me, either.” Roy shrugged. “But, I have to admit, you’re a damn good kisser.”  
  
“Okay…now…see…you’ve done it! _Get out, Roy!_ ”  
  
“I’m just being honest. I’m a man with many tastes. Where did you learn to French kiss like that?”  
  
Jason slapped a hand to his face. He grumbled. “Roy, it was a one time thing only. Poison Ivy—that sadistic witch—used her pheromones on us, and she had us completely bound tightly in her vines like some sort of gift wrap. She offered us three options for our release, two of which I flat our refused. The other was the lesser of the three.”  
  
“Oh, man, c’mon dude, you really got into it. Those lips of yours could sink ships.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes when he lowered his hand. “Roy…”  
  
“I have to admit, I was a little turned on.”  
  
Jason saw Roy smiling. Was he joking?  
  
“Look, understand something, Roy,” Jason began, “I did it to escape Poison Ivy’s grasp. She released us afterwards. Big mistake on her part, and we stopped her plans from converting Gotham back into a rural wasteland. Sometimes you have to do what needs to be done. It’s all in the line of duty.”  
  
Roy gave him an incredulous look. “Really, Jay? Bro, that was no fake out. That was real. Oh, at first, you hesitated, and so did I, but then you started to really move—nice tongue action. She wanted thirty-seconds of it and you didn’t disappoint. Pheromones or not, sometimes it takes something like that to crack an egg.”  
  
“Roy, enough now…”  
  
Jason went to turn away, but Roy suddenly grabbed the sides of Jason’s head, swung him forward, and planted a kiss directly onto his lips. Jason pushed back, but his chair jammed against the edge of the computer console, and Roy would not let go. He moaned, and protested, his eyes went wide with shock. But then his eyes softened, his resistance reduced, and his moans ceased. Roy’s tongue swirled around inside Jason’s mouth.  
  
Roy gently brushed Jason’s hair back with a hand as the kiss continued, Jason’s head craned upward, letting go, embracing his friend’s advances, the kiss shared equally, welcomed. Jason’s heart pounded. He had told himself the kiss he and Roy shared was only for Poison Ivy’s sake and it would never happen again, but at the moment, his mind was foggy to a startling new truth, and he found himself responsive.  
  
Then Roy broke the kiss. A line of spittle bridged between their mouths, then dropped off.  
  
Jason breathed out warm air. Roy smiled.  
  
“Your face is flushed, buddy.” Roy dropped a thumb down Jason’s lips. “And your eyes are glassy. Did you enjoy it?”  
  
Jason took a long exhaling breath. “Roy…you’re such an idiot,” he said softly.  
  
Roy laughed. “Maybe so, but you’re still a good kisser.” He then shrugged. “But, I don’t know, you still have that long-standing crush on Barbara Gordon, so trust me, you’re not the type to switch sides just from lip-play. It just opens other _possibilities._ ” He smiled.  
  
Jason blinked, gave him a straight, focused stare. “Have you been reading my journals?” He liked from time to time to write down his thoughts. When he was in therapy in prison, the psychologist suggested it would be good for him. And he kept it up. He’d have to hide his journal in a better place for now on, away from Roy.  
  
Roy snickered. “No buddy, it’s painfully obvious when you look at her picture you have on your beside table in your room at the Club House — of you, and your adopted family. Believe me, you’ll never get over your first crush.”  
  
Roy then turned and went to leave. “Well, gotta go. Things to do.”  
  
“I thought you were going to stay here and help me out with my punishment?”  
  
“Changed my mind.” Roy smirked, winked at him. Then he entered the elevator, and left.  
  
Jason leaned back in his chair and let out a long breath, he then gazed up at the ceiling of the Bat Cave. His mind  raced and reflected on what had just happened. It was weird, he thought, but not unlike Roy. They had talked later after their mission against Poison Ivy about their kiss and agreed it was because of her pheromones; meant nothing.  
  
Now, he wasn’t so sure.  
  
He couldn’t say he liked or disliked it. Only his emotions were swirling with a confusion he had never felt before. He had told himself it was a one time thing, that it was to break out of Ivy’s trap. But here in the Bat Cave, there was no trap, no constriction of any sort. It had happened with absolutely no restraint. And no excuses.  
  
“Damn it, Roy Harper, why’d you have to go and make things complicated,” he mouthed.  
  
But had he? Was it really that complicated?  
  
There were literally millions of people around the world who had shared similar experiences and it hadn’t been an issue in the months since the Poison Ivy mission. Oh, they were aware of it. But each of them had pushed it aside and carried on. Now, however, neither one of them could deny what happened.  
  
That didn’t mean they had to tell anyone, it was something Roy and he shared together, in a moment of openness. So, it wasn’t complicated at all, now that he thought about it.  
  
When Tim visited Mexico, he met a meta-human who was openly gay, and he didn’t care who knew. Jason knew it was widely accepted these days. Tim even walked in a Pride Parade to support his friend, and from time to time, sought fashion advise from. His name was Miguel Jose Barragan, if Jason remembered his name right. His alter ego was Bunker, and he had the ability to create energy constructs through mental telepathy, often manifesting as purple bricks that were as rock hard, inflicting maximum damage to whatever he wanted.  
  
So, it wasn’t a big deal kissing Roy…twice, now that he thought about it. That didn’t make him gay. It just made him open to other possibilities, as Roy had said. Enjoy life, you only live once. Twice in his case, Jason recalled. Once before as Robin, and then, after his resurrection, his second life as Red Hood.  
  
He touched his lips. It wasn’t bad, he thought. He respected Roy, and this wasn’t going to change their relationship.  
  
It was said superheroes had a certain amount of pride, an ego, and they adhered to set of values they’d established over the years, and it was important how they acted in the public eye. That was true, but it was also equally important how they dealt with their own feelings behind their secret persona. They weren’t robots. And if they had to talk things out with a friend, things they couldn’t talk to anyone else including family members, openness helped. It wasn’t healthy to let problems fester. For a superhero, with the stress they felt daily, that was a death warrant.  
  
One distraction could cause you or another their life.  
  
Roy Harper was his friend, a good friend. Red Hood was a persona, a symbol to fight crime. Jason Todd was one-in-the-same with Red Hood, and yet they were different entities of the whole self.  
  
What happened was just another life experience, but revealing one.  
  
But, he’d keep it secret — for now.  
  
  
END.  



End file.
